Customers who obtain software and/or computer hardware from vendors often require assistance from the vendor to resolve problems that arise with the software or hardware. When a computer system encounters an unrecoverable error or other technical problem, the computer system may extract information relating to the technical problem and record this information in log or trace files. The information contained in the log or trace files can be helpful in determining the cause of the technical problem and in matching the technical problem to a potential solution.
The problem resolution cycle between the customers and vendors typically involves the submission of log files to a support specialist. The support specialist examines the log files in an attempt to pinpoint the symptoms that will lead to the identification of the problem or problems. It can take a significant amount of time to download/organize the log files, set up the problem solving environment, and screen the log files. Additionally, the problem solver typically must have access to specialized applications that aid in the triage of the log files.